Benutzer Blog Kommentare:DarkBarbarian/Logbuch des Kapitäns: Tag 4/@comment-87.144.99.130-20170510165526
Hier mal ein Statement eines SC Moderator im SC Forum, vielleicht hilft das ja zu verstehen warum es so lange dauert It's been posted that there will likely not be any traditional sneak peeks - when you see the update, you will understand why the format we typically release peeks in just wouldn't work for this update. Because those videos aren't tightly wound to Forum activities I can't not give a clear answer on them truthfully. I think they're just neat things meant to pass some time as we get closer to the update. They aren't an exact 1:1 substitute for our traditional sneak peeks, just a different type of build-up I guess. Maybe ;-) Guys - there are lots of variables involved in updates. ALL THESE DATES ARE HYPOTHETICAL FOR THIS EXAMPLE ONLY. Let's say the update after this is set for a few months out. We might say - next update is targeted for August. Devs do their work, add their stuff, do more work, and at the end of June they say - yea, we're on schedule, still targeting August. They do more work, have some company playable demos, about the middle of July they say - yes, still on schedule, we are now aiming for 2nd/3rd week of August. More coding, bigger test team gets involved, gets some great suggestions or minor bug fix input, dev goes back to work, says - we're still looking good, but 2nd week is out, aiming for 3rd week of August. It's beginning of August, dev feels good, testers feel good, game build gets sent out to 3rd party vendors to do localizations, graphics, whatever. Target date gets set for "Early 3rd week of August". In order to go live then, we need completed builds back from vendors by early 2nd week of August to submit to Apple (Google is much quicker, Apple typically is the hold-up). But one vendor is late, doesn't get done until end of 2nd week. We submit, but now target is late 3rd week of August. At this point, we're at the mercy of stuff like Apple has an app store policy change, need to tweak something and resubmit, or Someone hacked Google, not taking submissions today, or Apple took 7 days to approve or 9 when they average 5, etc, etc. Why this big - long - drawn-out example - to show you that we don't know the EXACT day, we use windows (large at first, smaller as it gets closer, exact usually right before going live). To tell you any specific date just sets us up for failure. The thread wasn't started for US to share information about the update - the thread was started to put the hundreds of threads started each day from the forumers in one place so it didn't overwhelm the forums. In the past, we usually start "Official" threads to discuss peeks, or dev blogs, or whatever information is officially released - this giant thread was created for FORUMERS to discuss update stuff, not as any sort of official communication from us. Hm kann man nicht richtig lesen. Eventuell kann das ein Moderator umändern das die Absätze 2 & 3 richtig dargestellt werden. Danke Admin: Kommentar zusammen gefügt und Absätze zur korrekten Darstellung korrigiert..